1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector with contacts fixed to a housing of the connector without being interferentially engaged therewith.
2. The Prior Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, a variety of connectors have been developed to meet different requirements. Contacts of the connectors are formed with a fitting portion having a barb-like structure for interferentially engaging with a housing of the connector thereby fixing the contacts to the housing. To achieve the interferential engagement while avoiding an undue deformation of the contacts, specially designed jigs or tools must be provided to precisely insert the contacts into the housing. Furthermore, the fitting portion must be formed with a precise dimension to properly interferentially engage with the housing. Such requirements increase the manufacturing cost of the connector. Prior art connectors including such contacts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,554, 5,221,212, 5,267,882, 5,295,843 and 5,017,156 and in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81110335, 81217896, 82101300 and 84104611.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current electrical connectors.